I'll wait for you
by glazed fox
Summary: Inspired by Sonic X. Oneshot.


It has been a week since we last saw him.

I sat in my chair, cradling the sleeping bunny in my arms. The clear, beautiful moon has risen high in the sky. The serene moonlight shone through the window, making the floor shine a gentle, silver white, as if it's a lullaby telling you to close your eyes and drift to sleep.

But I simply cannot close my eyes. The reason is not because I'm not tired. In fact, I'm very tired. I just want to close my sore, red, puffy eyes, which were tired from all the crying.

'Will he ever come back?' I thought.

'What if... what if he will never come back?'

Then, it dawned on me. The reality. It all seemed so clear now.

'What if... what if he never came back because of me?'

It's possible. He always runs away from me. When we first met, he has already began running away from me.

_Flashback_

"Aw, where am I?" I wondered out loud, looking around frantically.

I have lost my way.

"Oh, man! But my fortune cards tell me that my true love would be here..." I sighed in disappointment.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Quick footsteps, as if someone was running.

Then, I saw a blue hedgehog coming closer and closer to me. When he finally noticed me, he stopped running and looked at me. Now I could finally get a good look of him.

I widened my eyes.

His blue spikes... and friendly black eyes... And not to mention his high speed...

I knew it.

It was him.

My one and only true love.

I slowly approached him.

"U-um, hello, mister. My name is A-" I tried to introduce myself, but was cut off by a strange noise.

"Whir... Whir..."

"H-huh? What's that strange noise?" I looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. The blue hedgehog looked around too.

"Whir... Whir... WHIR... WHIR..."

"Oh, no! I think it's coming closer..." I braced myself for anything. The blue hedgehog stood in front of me in a protective state.

"BOOM!"

"AH! W-what?!" I jerked my head to the source of the noise.

The wall was broken.

And there was this... I don't know how to describe it but... There was this some sort of robotic blue hedgehog, and he looked like the blue hedgehog who I fell in love with. He was floating. He looked at me with his piercing, crimson eyes.

"W-what do you w-want?" I asked. The blue hedgehog seemed to know that robot, as his eyes glowed a dangerous shade of black. He looked like that he wanted to eliminate the robot once and for all. I slowly crept towards the blue hedgehog for protection.

Without warning, the robotic hedgehog grabbed me. I was in shook. The blue hedgehog widened his eyes.

"AH! What are you doing? Let me go, you creep!" I screamed.

The blue hedgehog quickly came to his senses and tried to chase after us. But it was too late. The robotic hedgehog flew away with me.

I struggled, and struggled, but it was no use.

"Sigh... I hope the blue hedgehog would come quickly..." I thought.

The robotic hedgehog finally arrived at a speedway. He sped through it and tied me onto a pole.

"Oh, I wonder if the blue hedgehog is okay right now..." I sighed.

Suddenly, the robotic hedgehog sped away again, leaving me alone.

After a few minutes, I could hear engines whirring and someone running very quickly.

"Cou-could it be?" I looked to my right as a spark of hope filled my heart. "He's finally coming to rescue me!" I thought, overjoyed.

Then, I saw the same blue hedgehog speeding to me. He passed by a door of some sort, and it closed upon the hedgehog's arrival.

He stopped running and looked up at me. Then, he jumped up and cut the rope that was binding me.

I fell to the ground and immediately stood up again. I couldn't resist the urge to hug him.

I jumped at him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, how can I thank you?" I exclaimed. "I owe my life to you! Thank you so much!" I said.

The hedgehog struggled in my grip.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I quickly let go of him.

"I'm Rosy, but you can call me Amy Rose." I smiled at him. "And what's your name?" I asked him.

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game." He smirked.

"Nice to meet you, Sonic! How can I thank you for saving my life?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me. It's cool." He smiled. "Now, I better get going. I have things to take care of." After saying that, he sped off.

"W-Wha? Wait! SONNICCCC!" I yelled as I chased after him.

_Flashback end_

I sighed.

"Ah, good times..." I smiled faintly.

"Sonic... I promise that I will wait for you... Even if I became an old woman, I'll still wait for you..." I vowed.

Yes. I will wait for him.

I felt something roll off my cheek, and onto the rabbit's head.

"Huh?" I wiped my cheek.

Those were my tears.

"What if... What if... He really won't come back because of me?" I thought to myself.

As I thought of the things we've gone together, my eyes began to water.

I looked up at the navy, starry night sky. The stars look like they share the same sadness and I agony as I do.

Suddenly, I saw a golden light fly through the sky.

I widened my eyes.

"Could that be... Could that be Sonic?" I wondered to myself.

He flew in the direction of my house...

I laid the bunny on the bed softly, and set off to find him.

I ran and ran, but it seemed like my destination was so far away from me.

Dawn came, and I kept running. The warm sunshine shone through the crystal clear blue sky, and the birds chirped happily with joy, as if they're celebrating the arrival of my hero.

I finally arrived at my house, and I saw the familiar shadow of the blue hedgehog, standing there in front of my door. He seemed to notice my presence, and turned around to greet me. I stood there, panting without breath.

"Yo."

"Idiot!" I screamed.

He seemed to be taken aback by this, and looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

I felt my eyes water again.

"Didn't you know... H-how I felt... During this past w-week? I-If you didn't come back... I felt that... I would n-never stop crying when I thought about y-you. I decided... decided to think things over. Bu-but nothing I could do could s-solve the problem. A-All I could do... Was... was act foolish. W-what could I do, a m-mere girl... like me? S-so, I made up my mind last night... and I de-decided to w-wait for you. E-even when I become and old woman, I w-would still wait for y-you. But then... Y-you came back..."

At this point, I couldn't stop my tears. I broke down, and fell to the floor crying.

"It took a lot of effort to make th-that decision..."

"Idiot..."

"Just tell me... Just tell me how you feel about me, Sonic!"

He smiled, and picked a rose for me. He then kneeled down.

"I love you, Amy Rose." He winked at me.

I widened my eyes and hugged him.

"I-I love you too..."


End file.
